Shadowbolt Ninja
by vansho-lakon
Summary: Warcraft x Naruto crossover- A chance encounter at the ramen stand will lead Naruto down a new path in life as a warlock. Naruto X Ami


**Shadowbolt Ninja**

**The Azeroth saga**

Chapter 1: A new path

_I am Devien and for years I've been searching for an apprentice, one I deem worthy of learning the dark art's of the warlock from me. There have been many that have seeked me out in hopes that I would share my knowledge with them, but none of them were worth my time. I have traveled many places searching but at last my effort's were in vain, but I did find something of interest, apparently a group of mages are experimenting with their portal magic to discover a new world. I decided to seek them out and offered my assistance which they surprisingly took with open arms; very unusual for mages but it was a means to an end, for after two and half years of trail and error we had succeeded in opening a gateway to an unknown world. This is where it all begins._

* * *

A ten-year old Naruto was in a very depressed mood, for he has failed the ninja graduation exam, while others in his class succeeded without a problem. The only thing the boy could think of one thing that would cheer him up, a bowl of Ichikaru Ramen. As Naruto was approaching the ramen stand he saw someone he's never seen before in Konoha ever. The man was dressed in an armored blood-red robe with a hood covering his head, on his hip was a very unique looking sword one side of the sword had 4 spikes two of longest connected by thin piece of metal and two of the spikes were adorned with sinister looking skull's. It had a gear shaped hilt with the center of it having a strange red glowing gem that look like it was flowing like water. The other side of the sword was a jagged looking blade, the center of it painted red.

'I wonder who this guy is?' Naruto pondered as he enter the stand, greeted with a sunny smile from Ayame.

"Hello there Naruto, the usual I take it?" she asked. to which Naruto nodded and gave his own smile.

'Hmmm, this boy, there is something interesting about him. I can feel it'. thought the hooded man as he paused from his eating. "I take it you're a usual customer here, I can see why, the soup here is quite good." the hooded man said.

"Yup, I am their number one customer!" said Naruto. "Say where are you from anyway mister ?" he then asked.

" A place very far off from here young one. I have been traveling for quite some time." he said ' Why didn't I notice it before, the immense power sleeping within this boy, it's astounding!' he told himself.

"Here you are Naruto."said Ayame handing a large bowl of ramen to Naruto. So how did the graduation exam go? she then asked.

"I blew it." Naruto sighed.

" What went wrong?" she asked.

" I screwed up on the clone jutsu big time." said Naruto remembering the pathetic pale clone that he made looked like it had no bones in its body.

'Clone jutsu? it sounds similar to the mirror image spell mages use, is this boy trying to become a mage?' The hooded man thought to himself as he heard Naruto talk about the graduation exam.

"It sounds like they aren't teaching you as well as they should." said the hooded man. "Let me ask this did Your teachers even explain why or what the reason is behind you being unable to preform this technique?"

" No most of the time they don't talk to me at all and look at me like I killed their dog or something." said Naruto.

"It sounds like they aren't doing their job too well... either that or they're complete fools."

"Why would you say something like that?"asked Naruto.

"Because they don't realize or see the potential that I see sleeping inside you."

"Really? you really mean that?" Naruto asked with curiosity and excitement in his voice.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." the man answered. "I have an offer for you, young one, would you like to become a student of the dark arts, a welder of great power and skill known as a warlock."

"Warlock?" Naruto asked confused.

"I'll explain a Warlock is welder of dark powers, at our fingertip's lays the power to burn an enemy to ashes at the mere flick the wrist, we have the power to summon demons to our bidding. However this is not a skill for the weak at heart only those with an iron will can truly master this art. Being a warlock does not make a person evil for it is the welder himself that chooses what to do with this power." The hooded man told him.

Naruto pondered the offer as he was eating his ramen, while he was thrilled that someone thought he had potential he wasn't too sure about learning these dark arts. He didn't want to be viewed as a bad person, but then again he already was viewed as a freak and an outcast by most of the village, and this man did say that _these powers that warlocks yield aren't what makes the person; it's who they are and what is in their heart._ Giving it a bit of thought, This guy is the first person ever to ever offer to train him, most of the academy teachers would rather eat their own sandals than train him. ' Maybe becoming a warlock could be the key to becoming the next Hokage**.**' he thought. 'Naruto the warlock Ninja, that sounds pretty cool.' he told himself as he was drinking the last of the broth in the bowl.

"So have you decided?" The hooded man asked.

"let's do this!" Naruto said. "Umm... whats your name?"

"Heh heh, Its Devien, you?

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

_On this day at long last I found a worthy apprentice; however, unknown to me at the time someone else joined along with us._

* * *

A young girl with brown eyes, short purple hair with one side being slightly longer. Wearing a pink orange striped button up vest over a blueish gray t-shirt, a long red skirt, and light olive-green sandals. her name is Ami Uzuki the younger sister of Yugao Uzuki. She was walking home from the academy in a flustered mood.

"Ugh, I can't believe it,how could our teacher say were not ready for the graduation exam?" she grumbled to herself 'I wanted to make nee-chan proud of me.' she thought as she overheard something.

"So where are we going Devien-sensei? I really want to start training." came a familiar voice. While Ami and Naruto where in different classes at the academy, everyone knew Naruto due to his infamous antics and orange outfit.

'Who is that guy?' Ami pondered looking at the man in the strange armored robes ' I wonder why he wants to train that goofball?' Her curiosity getting the best of her Ami quietly followed the two. She knew her big sister would be coming home late and probably be dead tired and decided keep following the two outside of the village to an open rocky mountain area.

"So? what are we doing in a place like this?" Naruto asked. as Devien walked up to the rocky wall pulling out a strange blue crystal. The crystal began to glow as Devien waved it across the rocky wall revealing a cave.

"Come along Naruto." said Devien as Naruto shook off the sup

"How did you do that?" Naruto asked.

"I'll explain later." Devien said as they went inside. Deep inside the cave was a large spiraling portal of energy that looked as if a pond was suspended in the air.

"What...is that?" Naruto asked in awe at the portal.

"It's a portal its how I got here and where will be going."

* * *

(Duskwood- a cave east of Darkshire)

Naruto and Devien emerge from the cave, Naruto was shocked at how different the landscape was. The land was covered with gnarled and dead trees with a thick mist flowing through them.

"What is this place? It gives me the creeps." said Naruto.

"Duskwood, this land was cursed many years ago. Don't worry, we're not staying here long." Devien said as his hands started to glow with purple and black energy. Out of a burst of shadowy flame appeared a frightening creature Naruto had never seen before. a winged, six eyed creature with crimson skin, four large horns on its head, with two rows of jagged razor sharp teeth like a shark. Its wings looked like they were made of a strange energy flowing like a liquid. the creature stood on two hind legs with four claws on each foot. with a long whip-like tail and two large pincer claws at the tip swinging from behind.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?" Naruto shouted in panic.

"Its called a Fel Striker, winged demons from the Twisted nether." Devien explained. " Don't worry it wont bite, ...unless I order it too. So hop on" he said climbing on to the demons back.

(Moments later)

Ami cautiously leaves the cave taking in the grim and haunting land around her.

'Where did they go?' she wondered. Looking around the area, she noticed patch of burnt ground. "What happened here?" she wondered aloud to herself. she then suddenly heard a strange sound, she turn around to find that the cave that was once there was gone.

"This is bad, what I'm I gonna do now?" Ami said in worry and fear.

(Western Plaguelands)

"Here we are." Devien announced. as the Fel Striker landed in front of an archway.

"So, what is this place?" Naruto asked.

"This is -" Devin said.

"Well well, look who's back." said a voice as a skinny man in sinister looking black robes approached. "So who's this gnome in Orange you got with you?" he asked.

"I'm not a gnome you jackass!" "My Name is Naruto Uzumaki and don't you forget it!" Naruto shouted, making the skinny man to let out an eerie chuckle.

"Right... ...I take it this is your student Devien? Quite an odd one."

"You didn't answer my question, where are we?" said Naruto.

"Oh you don't know? Well allow me to answer that for you. The place the place you're currently at is called Scholomance; this place has quite a bit of history to it. This isle once belonged to a wealthy family called the Barovs who were tricked by the honey covered lies of a twisted mage named Kel'Thuzad and his cult of the dammed. Which lead them to being brutally slaughtered by the cult and causing the place to be turned into a nesting ground for the scourge for many years unit now. A few years back the leaders running this place where slain by champions of the Argent dawn or Argent crusade as they now call themselves. Afterwards the place was abandoned until Devien here bought this island.

Wow I didn't know you were so rich sensei!" Naruto said in shock.

"He got a discount cause the place is haunted." skinny man whispered into Narutos ear.

"W-what g..g-ghosts!" Naruto said nervously as the skinny man stared to laugh at the boys reaction.

"If you think a few little spirits are bad... then take a look at this!" The skinny man said removing his hood and mask revealing a pale white face with sunken, yellow glowing orbs as eyes, raggedy lifeless hair , parts of his face were rotting off and his jaw looking like it was stitched on, his lips missing revealing his teeth.

"Auahhhhgh!" Naruto screamed in terror before fainting.

'Oh this kid is going to be so much fun to have around.' he mused before laughing again.

"Was that really necessary James ?" Devien asked as he picked up his student.

"Yes... ...yes it was." James answered.

* * *

(Duskwood)

"Hello? can anyone here me!" Ami asked as she was walking through the woods. She tried once again and called out in hopes of someone hearing her, but was only answered by feral growling sound that was coming from behind her. Ami turned around to see the source of the noise. Appearing out of the fog was a savage-looking wolf with dark gray coat of fur that look as though it hasn't eaten anything for several days, its amber eyes staring her down snarling fiercely as drool came out of its mouth. Amis heart started to beat drastically faster as she saw the wolf approach her, chills went through her whole body as her palms began to sweat. Her instincts kicked in as she ran as fast as she could as the wolf followed chase.

(Near by)

A woman with long vibrant red hair and sky-blue eyes, wearing a uniform of scaled chainmail armor with knee-high leather boots and matching elbow length leather gloves was patrolling the road. keeping watch on any suspicious findings and keeping the road safe for travelers.

'Its too quiet around here somethings up' she pondered when suddenly she heard screaming. 'That sounded like a child!' she thought as she drew her sword and raced to the source of the noise. Up ahead she saw a young girl that was about to have a wolf pounce down upon her. acting quickly she got between the girl and the wolf, with a swift strike to the heart the wolf was brought down.

"Are you alright?" the woman asked, but the young girl was still in shock."lets get you somewhere safe." she then said offering out her hand.

(Darkshire)

"Are you ready to talk?" The redhead asked as Ami finished drinking a glass of milk. "Lets start with introduction, My name is Sarah yours?

"Ami" she answered.

"What were you doing out in the forest like that?" Sarah asked. Ami wasn't sure how to explain it, she didn't think the adult before would believe her if she told her what really happened, but she had to say something.

"I was looking for a friend and I got lost." Ami answered.

"What does this friend of yours look like? I might me able to help you find him." said Sarah.

"He has blond hair blue eyes and wears an orange jumpsuit which makes him easy to spot out."Ami said. "He was with this guy that was wearing this red hooded robe with a spooky looking sword."

"Hmmm,I'm afraid I haven seen anyone like that around these parts." Sarah said.

" What should I do? I don't know where I am or how to get home...or*sniff*...or *sniff* " Ami said as she stared cry.

"Its alright" Sarah said trying to calm Ami down. "I think I know a place where you might find your friend."

(Stormwind City:Trade District)

'This place is so big where do I look first?' Ami wondered walking into the busiest part of the District.

"Coming thru! Out the way kid!" came a voice as dwarf riding a mountain Ram dashed right in front of Ami, almost running her over.

"Hey! watch where you're going you jerk!" Ami yelled, shaking her fist at the dwarf. Seeing the large crowd bustling around. 'Great how am I gonna find anyone through all that?' she pondered. trying her best to avoid getting run down by anyone, while walking through the street. She then notices a building called The Gilded rose. 'I can climb up that on to the top of that and from there I could spot him out.' She told herself. as she jumped up to the lower roof. catching the interest of a women wearing a Royal blue leather outfit with abnormally pink skin, long pointy ears and dark teal hair in a ponytail.

'That kid is pretty agile for her age.' The woman observed, watching her reach the top roof. With smirk on her face she as she then vanished.

As Ami looked around from the rooftop trying to spot Naruto or the man in the red armored robes. she heard a voice from behind.

"You got some pretty slick moves there kid." said the voice.

"Yeeeek! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Ami yelled causing the long-eared woman to chuckle.

"Sorry about that. I was impressed with how swiftly you managed to reach the top of this building."

"Um, thanks ." Ami said with a slight blush.

"So what doing up here anyway?" The women asked.

"I'm trying to find someone and I am trying to get a better view so I can spot him out." Ami answered.

"I got some time, would you like some help?" The woman asked.

"Really? thank you so much! Oh..um my Ami Uzuki by the way" Ami said holding out her hand.

"Volyna Starblade" she introduced shaking Ami's hand.

* * *

**AN: Here it is at last the first chapter of Shadowbolt Ninja I apologize for the wait. Life's troublesome bother's, (Like my computer needing to be fixed) writers block ****and ****the fact I'm working on other story's are the reasons for the delay. For those who where wondering yes the sword is the tempest of chaos and the outfit Devien is wearing is the ****Deadly Gladiator's Felshroud. (aka the season 5 arena gear)(James outfit is the tier5 warlock armor. Volyna Starblade is wearing the tier 9 rouge armor.) Naruto's warlock spec is going to be Demonology, it seemed the most fitting to me. At first I was going to have Naruto & Ami hook up after Narutos training and adventures, but decided that their relationship would develop better if it was like this. **  


******What does fate hold in store for these two young soul's as they walk down a new road in life? find out in Chapter 2: Rouge & Warlock**

* * *

******Planed release schedule  
**

******Itachi Ashikabi **1st chapter A second chance?: Itachi will meet Yahan and try to get used to his new surroundings.

**Bloody Cherry Blossoms** 2nd chapter Darkness within the mind: Sakura will meet her true inner voice.

**The Cataclysm within** 8th chapter Exams part 3: I plan on having this one wrap up the forest of death and the preliminaries and begin the month training with Naruto and Jiraiya.


End file.
